Te lo dije
by Alois'Horan
Summary: Alois y Ciel son las típicas Mejores amigas inseparables…Claude y Sebastian sus novios! La chica Trancy Comete un error, y la Phantomhive siempre estará para recordárselo. UA! ClaudexAlois-Female SebastianxCiel-Female


**Notas de la Autora****: **Aquí llegue con otro! ^o^ Este se me ocurrió por experiencia propia.. xD Mi Ciel (Mi mejor amiga por si no entendieron :33) Siempre me chantajeaba con contarlo… -.-' Adivinen! Ya lo hizo… Así Q' en este tiempo me da un poco de gracia… xD! Ella me dio la idea de publicarlo.. (Kmo no! -.-').

**Disclaimer: **Como ya dije..! Nada es mío y Blah-Blah-Blah!

**Summary: **Alois y Ciel son las típicas Mejores amigas inseparables…Claude y Sebastian sus novios! La chica Trancy Comete un error, y la Phantomhive siempre estará para recordárselo. UA. Claude/Alois-Female. Sebastian/Ciel-Female.

**Te lo Dije**.

-Capitulo Unico.

**-En la****mañana.**

-Waaaa-Alois dejo escapar un gran bostezo sin importarle la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzo la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Alois! Eres una Lady, Compórtate-Reprocho su compañera, hubo un corto silencio en el que sus miradas se conectaron para luego romper a carcajadas al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado eso.

-G-Gomen… Date! Jajjaja-Alois se retorcía de risa en su asiento.

-TRANCY! PHANTOMHIVE! Presten más atención a la clase si no quieren que les repruebe.-Protesto el Profesor.

-Hai,Hai!- la Trancy respondió sin ganas de nada.

-Ciel no respondió-

_Riiiiiin! Riiiiiin!-(Disculpen los malos efectos)._

-Bien chicos, hasta aquí terminamos la clase, La próxima clase quiero los ejercicios de su libro de Matemática desde la pagina 100 a la 110, eso es todo Pueden salir.- Y como si el profesor estuviese hablando solo, todos estaban charlando y apurando el paso para salir.

-Nee…Claude te regalo esos Pendientes?-Pregunto Ciel mientras esperaba a su amiga.

-Hai, me los dio ayer cuando fuimos por un helado, A poco no están lindos?- la chica coloco un par de mechones de su espesa y rubia cabellera detrás de sus oídos; Los pendientes tenían forma de una mariposa azul.

-He! ^^-Ciel asintió.

-Vamos.

Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio mas grande de la institución _Kuroshitsuji! _El cual tenia el comedor cerca del patio de la escuela.

-Sentémonos en ese lugar.- Ciel señalo un árbol grande y frondoso que tenia mucha sombra, tenia un aspecto fresco.

-Adelántate tu, yo iré con Lau-No le dio tiempo de responder a la chica de cabellos grisáceos ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba con el chino pervertido.

-De….mo! Mooo! Siempre me deja sola- la chica se sentó a esperar mientras escuchaba música de su Iphon.

Se oyó un segundo timbre anunciando el descanso de bachillerato; En eso se ve saliendo un grupo de chicos mayores ya cuando se dispersaron Un chico de cabellos negros como la noche se acerca hasta la chica depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Hola amor.- el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.-Se quito sus auriculares y comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas triviales.

-Ciel!- Alois corrió hasta llegar con su amiga.- Hola sebas, Saben donde esta claude?-pregunto.

-Esta en-

-Aquí!- Claude rodeo con sus fuertes brazos a su chica mientras besaba su nuca.

-Claude! Te extrañe muc-Waaaa!- la de ojos cielo se fue de bruces y se golpeo el codo con el suelo.

-¡Alois!- claude la recogió de inmediato.

-Estas bien?-Sebastian estaba un poco preocupado.

-H…Hai! Debió ser por los zapatos.- la chica se sentó con claude pegado como lapa.

-Zapatos?-Claude estaba extrañado, Ciel permaneció impasible.

-Sip! Los tacones definitivamente no son buenos en pasto.- la chica estiro sus blancas piernas.

-Alois Trancy: Una chica de contextura un poco rellena, cabellos lacios y de un color que se asemejaban al oro, de carácter bipolar a veces manipulador y ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo y estatura mediana.

-Pero eso no va con el uniforme, bueno! No te regañan ni nada por el estilo pero eres una de las pocas que los utilizan.- Sebastian estaba comiendo una manzana tan roja como sus ojos (Me recuerda a Ryuck :333).

Sebastian Michaelis: de estatura alta, contextura delgada, cabello un poco largo y negro como la noche, ojos como 2 rubíes de carácter lujurioso (igual que Alois) Educado y amable.

-A quien le importa eso?. Claude estaba confundido.-_Cuando comenzamos a hablar de zapatos?-_Se preguntaba el chico.

Claude Faustus: de contextura delgada, estatura alta y un poco cuadrado, ojos dorados escondidos bajo unos lentes, de carácter frío.

-Pero como duelen los pies con estos condenados.-Alois se quejaba y quejaba.

-Alois- la mas pequeña llamo a la rubia.

Ciel Phantomhive: Estatura baja muy pequeña a su edad, ojos azul zafiro, cabello azul medianoche, carácter dulce, amable, a veces frío y distante.

-Dime?

-**Te lo dije-** Al terminar la frase la chica dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Baka!-la chica solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-**En la Tarde****.**

Se escucho la campana que anunciaba el final de clases, las chicas se encaminaban a sus respectivas casa.

-Alois.

-Mmm?- La chica se encontraba tecleando en su Iphon.

-Me puedo quedar en tu casa un rato?, mis padres salieron y no tengo ánimos para cocinar.

-Esta bien.-La chica guardo su Mobil y se apresuraron a llegar.-Nee… no tienes que estar así! Un 8 es un 8.- Ciel se indigno ante ese comentario.-Además de ser muy simétrico-La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pero en matemática "ESE" 8! Me costara el año.-Vocifero enojada.

-Lo que tu digas.-Respondió aburrida.

….

-TADAIMA!- Grito la rubia arrojando sus llaves en algún lado.

-Bienvenida hija.-Respondió una joven muy bella, de un cabello rubio opaco, hermosos ojos azules (recuerdan a la supuesta madre de Alois? en el capi uno de Kuro2)- Oh! Hola Ciel- saludo con dulzura la mujer.

-Buenas tardes señora.- respondió Ciel haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Bueno madre….No nos molestes-respondió con una mirada de odio causando que la mujer bajara la cabeza tristemente-Si hija.

-Ya en el cuarto-

-Alois, Tengo algo que decirte-Ciel estaba un poco sonrojada.

-_Itai~!_ Ah? Nande?- Respondió mientras se sentaba en su gran cama y se quitaba la otra bota.

-Sebastian y yo….-Ciel bajo la mirada tras la mirada penetrante de Alois.-Lo hicimos.-Soltó por fin.

-Kyaaaaaaa! BANZAI! BANZAI!-Alois comenzó a realizar su danza por todo el cuarto.

-Alois!-Ciel observaba como su amiga daba vueltas y vueltas repitiendo a cada momento "_OLE"._

-Jajajaja es maravilloso.-Alois observo a su amiga con una mirada lujuriosa.-Nee…nos duchamos juntas?.

-HAI!-Ciel respondió alegre siguiéndole el juego.

Se adentraron al gran baño, se desnudaron y prosiguieron a ducharse, Alois sentó a Ciel en un banquito**(1)** y prosiguió a lavarle su gran melena.

-Alois, cuidado te resbalas.-De nada sirvió ya Alois estaba en el piso; Ciel suspiro Cansada.-**Te lo dije**.

-En la Noche-

-Shuuuu! Callate-Ciel bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras de su gran mansión.

-Gomene.-Se disculpo la rubia.

Las chicas bajaron al 2 piso (Estaban en el 4to).

-Alois, bajaremos por el balcón, mama y papa están abajo los vi llegar, si nos descubren estoy castigada-Ciel abrió las puertas del balcón y acto seguido las ataco el frío de la noche.-Deberías estar mas abrigada- miro de reojo a su amiga la cual tenia puesto: Un pantalón corto gris con una sudadera negra la cual tenia la capucha puesta y unas converse negras.-Además, estas muy de negro.-(en la cabeza de Ciel apareció una gotita estilo anime xD)-Pareces la muerte.

-Ja,Ja!-Alois ironizo su risa.-Tu pareces una mujer viuda, talvez alma en pena-Ciel estaba vestida con: Un vestido corto gris con un pantaloncillo negro que casi no se distinguía con el vestido, unas botas grises con negro y un sombrerillo con una gran rosa roja casi marchita y con un velo negro a conjunto con el sombrero.

-Si,Si… Baja ya! Estamos perdiendo tiempo-Alois salto como toda una profesional cayendo de manera elegante.

-Ahora tu.-Ciel bajo por las ramas hasta llegar al suelo el cual toco primero con la punta del zapato y luego completo, Alois la miro con una expresión de pura confusión.-Que? Porque pones esa cara?-Alois miro a Ciel como bicho raro y luego respondió-Nada, olvídalo.

El teléfono celular de Alois sonó

Con la canción "Shiver-The Gazzete".

-Moshi, Moshi?, Claude?...Si!...ya vamos para haya!...Yo también te amo!-Alois colgó y miro a Ciel-Nos están esperando.-Comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le indicaron y Ciel la seguía.

-Alois no corras.-Grito Ciel.-ABUNAI!.-Alois callo estaba apunto de caer pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon, era Claude.

-**Te lo dije****.-**Sebastian cargo a Ciel estilo Caballito**(2)** y se reunieron con los demás.

-A las 2 de la madrugada-

-Waaaa! Oyasumi…-Ciel cayo en un profundo sueño mientras Alois pronunciaba un pequeño "Oyasumi" y salio con dirección a su casa.

Alois llego a su habitación y se encontró a Hannah su queridísima prima dormida en su cama.

Alois sonrío tiernamente y salio de su habitación hasta la sala para ver la Tv y esperar hasta que amanezca.

Se encontraba un grupo de amigos sentados bajo el mismo Árbol de grandes hojas que les brindo muchas veces sombra y que fue testigo de todos los acontecimientos importantes de estos chicos.

-Jajjajaja! Agni comenzó a….-Soma relato su cuento mientras agni se sonrojaba levemente.

-Will! Porque no haces eso conmigo.-Grell lloriqueo un poco mientras se aferraba efusivamente al brazo de su novio.

William sonrío levemente y le susurro unas cuantas palabras obscenas en el oído lo cual hizo sonreír lujuriosamente a nuestro pelirrojo y callarse.

-Claude, jajajaja Grell es un Hentai! JAJAJJA!- Alois comenzó con un ataque de risa incontrolable mientras Claude le daba palmaditas.

-Te amo-Sebastian miro con infinito amor a Ciel mientras esta se coloreaba de manera tierna.

-Yo también!.-Respondió mientras se fundían en un hermoso beso.

-WAAAAAAAAAAA!-Alois dejo salir un mega bostezo del cual se avergonzó.-Gomen.

-No descansaste cuando llegaste a casa verdad?-Claude sermoneo a la chica mientras esta respondía "Hai" o "Gomene".

….

….

…..

…..

….

-Alois!

-Nani?

-**Te lo dije.**

-Urusai, Urusai, Urusai**(3)**!

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Urusai Urusai urusai! xD Shana estas hay? e.e' eso es todo! :333 No lo olviden: _Review!_.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1): **Ok's El banquito, en Japón los baños son GIGANTES! Hay un espacio en el que colocas un banquito, te sientas (Dahh w) y te lavas tu cabellito e.e' para mas información ver: Kodomo no Jikan! Shakugan no shana y Kyoshiro to towa no sora! (creo que es en el capi 1, me inspire en esa escena para con Ciel y Alois xD).

**(2): **El caballito? Todo el mundo sabe lo que es ir en caballito xD bueno…..Te montas en la espalda de alguien, este toma tus piernas y caminan juntos ;333 Todos siempre lo hacen conmigo! Y eso que soy una gorda! TToTT

**(3): **Adoro esa frase de Shana! *O* Ella siempre la dice para callar a Yuuji! e.e' (Cualquier cosa es de Shakugan no shana).

**Besos galletosos para todos! ;3**

**CookieKirika-**_Death! _:333

#OtakuForever 3


End file.
